pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PNF-404
Wha? In the first paragraph, he states that Shigeru Miyamoto has yet to say whether the planet is Earth, and yet in the second paragraph, he claims Miyamoto said it is a miniature version of Africa. Um... sure. Haha, you're right. I think this is why it's in the category "clean up". And I don't think the setting is Africa. I mean, do they have jack o lanterns? And the chances that somebody lost a yen piece and an Ah Fu tile there or threw away R.O.B.'s head... and it snows in winter - not very african! You all forgot to sign your names.Pikdude 16:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I think the planet is earth, but does anyone else think different?Olimin 9:38, 17 Jan 2008 I'm pretty sure it's been confirmed that it's Earth. I mean, we see it in cutscenes in Pikmin 2, all the treasures are objects from Earth, a lot of the enemies are descendants of Terran creatures (or plants. Dandelions!), and I think Miyamoto actually stated that it was supposed to be Earth (though apparently this fact seems a bit funny). I'm sure it's supposed to take place in the future, but just judging by how much life has changed and how much other stuff, well, hasn't (Duracell millions of years in the future? If only they were that successful! Plus, as it was noted in another article talk page that the continents don't seem to have shifted at all), it seems more likely that it's an alternate universe on an alternate Earth where life has evolved differently. Of course, it is just a game, so assumptions like that probably sound near hysterical... :All theories about games like these seem a bit hysterical; you don't have any other options than to guess.-- ::I always saw it more as a less distant Earth, not long in the future, but post-apocalyptic or something. ---- If anywhere, the collective information about how the planet changed between the two games should go here. 09:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Should we maybe remove the Onion image? That image is under a spoiler tag on every other article it's on, the the focus of the image isn't even on the planet itself. :Agree I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :yes I think its earth. I think humans still inhabit earth because there is a freshly made snowman in the vally of repose. My theory gets more suport from the fact that many metal objects havn't rusted yet.Redradish 23:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that the valley of repose is in Alaska, roads usually will not be cleared of snow until spring.White Radish 13:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) For 1. you don't disprove my theory and 2.Where do you get off making a knock off fo my username?Redradish 13:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm willing to bet you're the same person, or two people with contact IRL. I thought of the name before that red bastard.White Radish 13:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) We're just 2 idiots misusing the school's computers in the morning.Redradish 13:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I either think that you're two really close friends, twin bros/sisters, or the same person...suspicious-- :Look at Redradish's user page, he signs it as "White Radish". Pikmin 1254 ::That just proves that they're the same user, time for some banning.-- That was my idiot cousin trying to edit my user pageRedradish 12:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) FYI I thought of Redradish way before he had even heard of it. okay, my rambling theory i have a theory, im willing to bet that some form of event similar to like what happend to the dinosaurs. happend to humans in this pikimn planent that is obviously a twisted version of earth. think of it this way. in more then one time in piikmin 2 we come across things with recent human contact, such as the snowman or areas like gluttons kitchen. so im guessing that some event some cataclysmic event happend which made all of the humans on earth disapear happend soon before olimars initial arrival on the planet. if you look at the creatures for the most part they look like bugs or animals in real life earth. or atleast mutated or even some would say evolved versions of some specific species like the snagret. half snake half bird. then there are other things that look something like a forced "evolution" the man at legs. theres no way that that thing is natural haha. so my theory. in summary is that some apocolyptic event cause the humans(but not all life) to disapear.which leaves one answer--aliens! lol. jk. but yeah thats me trying to sound atleast a little smart hahaLucius Zelgius 01:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of event do you suggest? It's hard to believe that any sort of mass extinction event that left life on the ground thriving as it does in the game could have wiped out the most adaptable animal ever to set foot on the planet - in under a year no less, as things like the snowman would suggest. If such a thing has taken place, it would have to be something human-specific, like an infection. 04:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::How about the mutated creatures killed all of the humans? Hmmmm? Pikdude 01:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::In my opinion, things like the snowman just imply that there are humans still on the earth at the time when Olimar visits. Most of the areas he visits are just remote, and not near enough to humans, and because they are so small, nobody knows that Olimar has visited. Although if the Valley of Repose is just a snow-covered crosswalk, it would be likely for people to be walking over it a bunch. But it could be an abandoned mining town in Alaska, or be on the very outskirts of a snow covered town... But we'll probably never find out anyways. 16:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, Pikdude, was that sarcasm? The creatures are only like 6 inches tall in reality...-- ::::Dweevil, I'd like to note that the crosswalk stays unplowed for days on end. There are many signs of relatively recent human presence, but that fact keeps me from swaying towards either end of the argument. 22:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Valid point. And I'm not even sure they had crosswalks in mining towns in Alaska. And now I think about it, I don't think there even were any towns in Alaska founded just for mining. 03:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gamefreak, I made an error, allow me to elaborate. My theory suggests that the creatures that may have killed off the humans were much different and much larger, eventually killing each other off fairly quickly after killing the humans. Smaller animals ate the remains and thus became mutated themselves. The presence of a snowman is still an enigma to me. I, as are all of us, am open to suggestions.Pikdude 22:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hmmm, this is all very well, and I agree with the armageddon theory, but the spherical atlas, etc, is clearly a globe of the Earth, and there are too many pieces of human junk lying around to be coincidence. I would also like to bring to the table the difference in the two Pikmin planets (That is, the planets as they appear in Pikmin, and Pikmin 2) This may be a completely different area, or the planet could be involved in some major geographic changes due to volcanic activity, or earthquakes. If the areas are the same, as many have postulated, then how can we explain these geographic changes? Could this be during the times of humans? Or does that override the armageddon theory? AAAaaaalso, the changes in weather between the areas in Pikmin 2 (Representing the four seasons I guess. What could this anomaly be? There is plenty of water, so the humans might well still be around, IF this IS the Earth! Argh, my brain hurts... -'TheYellowPikmin' :::::: :::::: Are we overanalysing this? :::::: :::::: I thik that the humans are still here, but Olimar has been luckly enough to not come across one. And perhaps a little DNA splicing is involved in the creation of the strange animals? ~Orangenelly